Miscelánea
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Porque al final, por mucho que nos esforcemos en separar las cosas unas de otras, resulta inevitable que todo termine entremezclado. Como nuestras historias. Como nuestros corazones.
1. La mañana siguiente

**N/A: **¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? Por aquí bien. Un poco lúgubre, oscuro, y sobre todo... lleno de muertos.

Referencias Disney aparte y Hades.

¡Hola a todos! Me estreno en el fandom de Code:Breaker preguntándome exactamente porqué nunca antes me atreví a subir nada, siendo como es una de mis series preferidas, de uno de mi autores preferidos. En parte esto se lo debo a mi querida ValeChi, por su insistencia ante la idea de que publicase algo en esta sección que, desgraciadamente, tan pocas historias tiene en español. Por eso en primer lugar ¡GRACIAS, PEQUE!.

En segundo lugar, comienzo con mis discursos habituales. Esta vez me he decidido, por el momento, por una serie de drabbles -o intentos de drabbles; ¡si alguno llega a superar las 500 palabras no es intencionado!- sobre personajes random de la serie, no sólo Ogami o Sakura. ¡Cualquiera tiene cabida en esta sección! Por el momento tengo pensado hacer sólo diez; igual al final me decido por más, pero por el momento sólo DIEZ.

Tercero. Habrá spoilers. En prácticamente todos ellos. Y cuando digo spoilers, son SPOILERS. Así, con mayúsculas. Porque el manga está ya terminado y casi traducido entero. De modo que lo que leáis aquí corre bajo vuestro riesgo personal.

Cuarto. Tengo un SERIO problema con la actualización. Lo digo en serio. Si alguno me conoce de antes sabrá que es cierto. Si no, bienvenido a mi horroroso mundo de capítulos nuevos cada luna llena. No bromeo. Esto no es buena propaganda para mí, pero prefiero ir con la verdad por delante para que sepáis a qué os enfrentáis. Intentaré ser más o menos regular, llevando un drabble adelantado cada vez que suba otro. PERO NO PROMETO NADA. Por favor, luego no me mandéis cartas bomba.

Y... creo que eso es todo. No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo la renuncia a los derechos que pondré más abajo.

¡Un saludo y espero que os guste!

_Dedicado a ValeChi por su insistencia innata. Porque sin ella, la mitad de mis historias no saldrían a la luz._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Code:Breaker y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akimine Kamijyo y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro. _

* * *

**1.**

**S**akurakouji Sakurako siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, físicamente, moralmente, en ideales, en convicciones. Creía en el honor, en la justicia, en defender al débil, en la igualdad, y sobre todo, en el poder de su espada. Por eso se había unido a Zed, al Emperador, a Heike para crear _Eden_, en aras de mantener la paz entre los usuarios de poder y los seres humanos. Usando esa voluntad se había enfrentado a muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, a muchos villanos, al mal en estado puro, incluso al encontrarse _perdidamente enamorada_ de un hombre que acababa de conocer. Lo único que había resultado más sobrecogedor, más impactante hasta el momento había sido la emoción que le había embargado al sostener a su pequeña, a Sakura, entre sus brazos el día en que había nacido, puesto que se había sentido tan insignificante que incluso había llegado a llorar. Claro que el único que había presenciado aquello era Shibuya, quien tenía muy claro que si no quería poner en riesgo su vida, no debía decir ni una palabra.

Y sin embargo, nada de lo que había vivido la había preparado para lo que ocurrió el 32 de Diciembre.

Al contemplar los cadáveres, al presenciar de primera mano el poder de la _negación _que habían provocado el choque de la sangre de su hijita con la de Rei-kun… el sentimiento tan maravilloso que había recorrido su cuerpo al verla por primera vez fue claramente sustituido por una nueva sensación que opacó cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haber sentido antes. Más poderosa que el amor, que el miedo o que el odio. Y fue la culpa. Porque era consciente de que había sido SU culpa, por intentar permanecer al lado de Shibuya y de Sakura por lo que había sucedido eso. Había sido por SU culpa, por SU tozudez, por lo que muchos usuarios de poder habían muerto ante el implacable poder de un solo niño. Por SU culpa que todo había quedado distorsionado y encerrado en la _caja de Pandora_.

Por eso, la mañana siguiente al desastre del 32 de Diciembre, Sakurakouji Sakurako se encontró tomando la decisión más dura de su vida. Una elección que puso a prueba su fortaleza, una vez más, pero quizás de la forma más dolorosa que nadie pudiese haber imaginado para ella.

La mañana siguiente al 32 de Diciembre se separó de su marido, abandonó a su hija, como tenía que haber hecho desde un principio, y huyó. No de ella. No de su responsabilidad. No de su culpa. Eso era algo que la perseguiría eternamente, hasta el final de sus días.

No.

Fue la mañana siguiente al 32 de Diciembre cuando Sakurakouji Sakurako decidió abandonar por completo su felicidad.


	2. Salado

_**Disclaimer: **Code:Breaker y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akimine Kamijyo y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro. _

* * *

**2. Salado.**

**R**ei perdió el sentido del gusto al aceptar la llama de Satán en aras de poder quemar al mal, pero en cierto modo aún percibe algunos sabores de una manera que no puede, que no sabe explicar. Quizás es por su memoria olfativa, conectada intrínsecamente con ellos. O quizás es porque una parte de sí mismo añora el poder degustar las cosas que están a su alrededor. Sobre todo el salado.

Salada es la sensación que le recorre el cuerpo cuando está en plena lucha contra uno de sus enemigos, con el fuego azul quemándolo todo a su alrededor desapasionadamente, refulgiendo con una potencia que podría cegar a cualquiera.

Salado es como recuerda el regusto de las lágrimas cuando le recorren las mejillas, empapándolas con su reguero al mismo tiempo que se reseca, formando una leve costra que le provoca una sensación tirante sobre la piel.

Salada es como sueña que sabe su piel al hacerle el amor, perlada de sudor, de su esencia, a pesar de que no puede tenerla por mucho que la desee. Porque tener entre sus brazos a Sakurakouji, poseerla, hacerla de su propiedad, es algo tan improbable como el conseguir de nuevo saborear las cosas de su alrededor.

Como el salado.

* * *

**N/A: **El Ogami/Sakura merece más amor del que el fandom le da, sinceramente. Siempre me han parecido una pareja maravillosa porque Sakura tiñe de luz el mundo oscuro en el que vive Rei.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

¡Muacs!


End file.
